geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow's Steamed Lols
"Shadow's Steamed Lols" (a FunnyPasta Dedicated to Shadow Reader and MrCreepyPasta) written by TheDarkCat97 * doorbell rings* The Shadow Reader walks to the door and swings it opened to see one of the biggest names in the CreepyPasta Community. The one. The only. ''MrCreepyPasta. "Well Shadow, I made it. Despite your directions." "Ah! MrCreepyPasta, welcome. I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable CreepyPasta." "Yeah, well, let's hope it's not like the rest of the childish gibberish you narrated." Shadow invites MrCreepyPasta inside and gives him a seat at a round table. He walks in his kitchen and stares in horror as he sees giant globs of smoke shooting out of the oven like all the fires of Hell were inside. "Holy heck! My CreepyPasta is ruined!" Shadow looks out the window and stares at the nearby fast-food place called McDonald's. "But what if…I purchase some fast food and disguise it as my own cooking! Oh-ho-ho! I am proud of my IQ! At least I think that's the right word." Shadow is about to climb out the window when MrCreepyPasta walks through the door. "Shadow, what are you doing?" "MrCreepyPasta! I was just- uh, just stretching my calves on the windowsill. Isometric exercise. Care to join me?" "Why is there smoke coming from your oven Shadow?" "Um, that’s not smoke. Its, uh- steam from the ''Steamed Trollpasta were having. Mmmm, Steamed Trollpasta." MrCreepyPasta leaves the room unamused. "Phew! That was a close one! Just like that time I almost got caught trying to assassinate Donald Trump." Shadow rushes to McDonald's and buys 10 of their Whoppers. He dashes back to his house with the heavenly-smelled merchandise and steps into the kitchen. "MrCreepyPasta, I hope you're ready for mouthwatering LolPastas." "I thought we were having Steamed Troll'''Pastas." "D'oh, no. I said Steamed '''Lols. That's what I call LolPastas. "You call LolPastas Steamed Lols?" "Yes. It's a regional dialect." "Uh-huh. Uh, what region?" "Uh, New Orleans Louisiana." "Really. Well, I'm from Bellevue, and I've never heard anyone use the phrase Steamed Lols." "Oh, not in Bellevue. No. It's a Cajun expression." "I see." MrCreepyPasta takes a bite out of the quote-on-quote, 'Steamed Lol'. "You know, these TrollPastas are quite similar to the Whoppers they have at McDonald's." "Oh, no. Patented Shadow burgers. Old family recipe." "For Steamed Lols." "Yes." "Yes. And you call them Steamed Lols despite the fact that they are obviously grilled." "Ye- You know, the- One thing I should- - Excuse me for one second." Shadow begins hearing the crackling of fire, he forgot to turn off his oven. A few seconds later he steps out and forgets to close the door behind him. "Oh well, that was wonderful. A good time was had by all. I'm pooped." "Yes. I should be- Good Lord! What is happening in there?!" "Aurora Borealis." "Uh…Aurora Borealis!? At this time of year?! At this time of day!? In this part of the country!? Localized entirely within your kitchen!?" "Ummmm. Yes." "... May I see it?" "... No." MrCreepyPasta and Shadow walk outside the house only for the Dark Reindeer to call out, "Shadow! The house is on fire!" "No, Dark. It's just the northern lights." "Well, Shadow, you are an odd fellow but I must say, you steam a good Lol." As MrCreepyPasta walks back to his car, Patrick can be seen freaking the fuck out as Shadow's house is now ablaze with fire. Shadow then rushes back inside screaming, "Patrick, call the fire department!" Category:Funnypasta Category:Funny meme Category:Memes Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:Steamed Hams Category:Well Seymour, I made it, Despite your directions Category:SKIIIIINER WITH HIS CRAZY EXPLANATIONS THE SUPERINTENDENT'S GONNA NEED HIS MEDICATIONS WHEN HE HEARS SKINNER'S LAME EXAGGERATIONS THERE'LL BE TROUBLE IN TOWN TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Stories with the Shadow Reader in them